Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a driver assistance system, and more particularly, to a technique of controlling an operation of the driver assistance system according to a vehicle driving route.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, vehicles have combined with information technology (IT) to provide various functions. To improve the vehicle driving stability and secure the user's convenience, vehicles have been developed to be equipped with various advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS).
In the present case, the ADAS is a system capable of performing functions including an adaptive headlamp, a front collision avoidance, a lane departure prevention, a blind spot monitoring, an improved rear monitoring, and the like using an advanced detecting apparatus and an intelligent imaging apparatus. In recent years, an ADAS using map information and position information acquired through a navigation system has been developed instead of using a detector and an imaging apparatus. The ADAS, which uses map information and location information, is defined as a map-based ADAS.
Meanwhile, as wired and wireless communication has been developed, the user's interest has increasingly moved from vehicles equipped with an on-board navigation system to vehicles equipped with an off-board navigation system. The on-board navigation system acquires map information and position information internally, and the off-board navigation system receives the map information or the position information acquired by an external terminal or server through various communication methods.
In this case, all functions of the advanced driver assistance system may be set before the vehicle is driven or according to a user's desire while the vehicle is driven.
That is, it is difficult to change the function of the advanced driver assistance system to continuously reflect the present vehicle driving state because only the function of the advanced driver assistance system preset when the vehicle is stopped or driven is applied.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.